A new Cyclotron is essential in order to efficiently synthesize short-lived new and novel radiotracers for positron emission tomography (PET). The MC-17 cyclotron at University of California-Irvine (UCI) is over 20 years old, and is currently inadequate to meet the needs of the various NIH funded investigators for animal and human PET imaging. It is unable to provide any significant amounts of other short-lived isotopes apart from fluorine-18. The availability of unique PET radiotracers in high specific activity, radiochemical yield and reliably will enhance ongoing animal and human PET research at UCI. In association with an existing high resolution Inveon MicroPET/MicroCT and human PET and PET/CT scanners it will allow multi-modality imaging for the study of physiology and biochemical mechanisms with greater detail than has been possible at UCI. Departments of Radiological Sciences, Psychiatry and Human Behavior, Pharmacology, Physiology and Biophysics, Surgery, Anatomy and Neurobiology, Neurobiology and Behavior, Biological Chemistry, Medicine, Orthopedic Surgery, Biomedical Engineering, Radiopharmaceutical Laboratories at UCI have been involved in using imaging methodology to study normal and abnormal physiological processes. Researchers at UCI have a long tradition of using imaging in animal and human studies of various conditions and a large number of researchers at the various centers and Departments in UCI are involved in studying animal models. The acquisition of the new cyclotron will allow researchers in numerous projects to study in vivo animal models and assist in translational research to human PET studies. Investigators at UCI in conjunction with the high resolution PET will be able to accurately assess hypothesis in neurosciences, oncology, cardiology and other applications. Imaging research at UCI is unique in terms of the close association of investigators in basic animal research with translational clinical research as exemplified in the various programs. Undergraduate, graduate students, medical students and residents enrolled in various departments are trained in imaging. The degree of education, training and experience vary between 2 months to 4 years for each student based on the level of courses and thesis work related to imaging. The new cyclotron will be an integral part of their education and training. The cyclotron will be under the direction of Dr. Jogesh Mukherjee. A team from four different departments (Radiological Sciences, Medicine, Pharmacology, Neurobiology & Behavior) will provide administrative, scientific, and technical expertise necessary for the effective operation and maximal utilization of the new cyclotron.